El dulce sabor de lo prohibido
by PrincessitaDark
Summary: El es el rey de la noche y el dios del placer. Ella es un hermosa joven, inteligente y dulce. El la ama y la desea, pero su amor es prohibido, se prohíbe a si mismo llevarla a su mundo. Donde habitan la sangre y la muerte y predomina la soledad.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

:  
>:<p>

**Te deseo**

Capítulo 1: Te deseo

— Que hermosa — susurro levemente, mientras la observa determinadamente. En medio de la oscuridad, y solo lo alumbraba el destello de la luna llena.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, todos los habitante de Konoha dormían plácidamente. Menos un hombre, un joven muy apuesto.

Se encontraba parado frente una cama, mientras observaba contemplado y absorto al ver tanta belleza. La joven dormía tranquilamente, recostada por el lado derecho de su enorme cama. Sus ojos color jade estaban cerrados, sus labios rosas levemente abiertos, mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes. Con las mejillas un pocos sonrojadas y sus largos cabellos color rosas esparcidos por toda la almohada de un forma por así decirlo, "muy sexi".

El joven se agacho silenciosamente, para poder ver más determinadamente a su amada. Con la punta de sus dedos quito algunos mechones molestos que cubrían su emblanquecida cara, casi como de la de una muñequita de porcelana. Con una leve sonrisa se acerco un poco más a la cara de la joven, y rápidamente se relamió los labios.

Ella era sumamente hermosa, casi como una diosa. Él había vivido por muchos tiempo, había experimentados los más grandes placeres de la vida, había estado con muchas mujeres hermosas y exquisitas, había viajado por todo el mundo, recorriendo cada rincón del planeta, buscando aventuras y diversión. Pero, ella era única. Ella era una niña. Con apenas 16 años de edad, río burlón. Al pensar que él era más de una década mayor que ella. La niña, su "niña", era una de las mejores de su escuela, capaz de resolver problemas matemáticos muy fácilmente. Estaba más que claro que ella iba a heredar la empresa de su amado padre, Haruno Kenji.

El moreno, estaba a pocos centímetros de besarla, rozo sus labios con los de la joven, dio un pequeño suspiro al no poder besarlos. "Ella era la fruta prohibida, de los deseos y la lujuria", "ella era su fruta prohibida".

La deseaba, la deseaba como a ninguna otra. Todo lo que hacía o decía lo atraía ferozmente, ella lo tentaba, ella lo excitaba.

La joven dormida lentamente cambio de posición su cabeza, dejando expuesto su largo cuello. Él lo miro fijamente, mientras trataba inútilmente de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en eso. Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cambiando a un color carmesí, tan rojo como la sangre misma, mostrando su tan oculto secreto.

Él era llamado como el rey de la noche, el amo del terror, la desesperación y la muerte. Pero, también, era un dios, el dios de los deseos y la tentación. Toda mujer que lo veía lo deseaba, lo amaban y lo tentaban. Él no podía resistirse, ellas lo llamaban y le susurraba de manera sexi al oído; por una noche de pasión, una noche inolvidable para ellas y una noche donde nunca mas podrán ver la luz del día. Él trataba de resistirse, pero el aroma de la sangre, mas el aroma del vino y del embriagante perfume de las jóvenes lo tentaban, llevándolo a una noche apasionante, llena de lujuria y de sangre que lo llenaba.

Se acercó lentamente al cuello de la joven, oliendo cada centímetro de este, memorizando su perfume dulce. Con la punta se su lengua lamió levemente su cuello, haciendo que la joven dormida lanzara un suspiro muy sexi para sus oídos.

Lentamente beso su cuello, como si fuera extremadamente delicado y fácil de romper. Pero para él, así era. Ella era su muñeca, su dulce y tierna muñeca de colección. Al cual debe cuidar como se debe, y tratar como si fuera solo de él. "Solo mía, ella es solo mía", pensaba el moreno receloso mientras acercaba sus puntiagudos dientes al cuello de esta.

Lentamente, como si fuera el momento más importante de su miserable existencia. Él no quería morderla, no quería probarla. Él no quería llevarla a un mundo donde su vida nunca terminara, donde deberá robar la sangre de los mortales para poder sobrevivir y donde su latente corazón, este frío y ya no podrá latir nunca más. Pero la tentación y el deseo lo controlaban y lo impulsaban a cometer tal pecado. Quitarle la vida a su más preciado tesoro, a su "amada". 

— Te deseo — susurro apunto de morder a la joven.

— Sasuke-san — susurro la joven de ojos jade dormida, mientras sonreía levemente. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrepentimiento.**

"Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san"

Se repetía mentalmente el moreno, atónito, mientras se alejaba a pasos lentos de la chica. Sus ojos rojos se oscurecían lentamente, mostrado un color negro azabache. Sus dientes puntiagudos lentamente desaparecían y su sed de deseo se desvanecía.

Choco levemente contra la pared, y lentamente se fue cayendo hasta llegar al suelo.  
>Se sujetaba su cabeza, sus manos pálidas temblaban, mientras sus labios las acompañaban.<br>Miraba al suelo, enfadado con sí mismo. Temblaba, temblaba de furia y desesperación, al no poder contener sus deseos. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron por su rostro, se maldecía interiormente por el monstruo que se había convertido. Él era un monstruo, entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón frío y sin pulso de oprimía? Y ¿Por qué esa niña provocaba aquellos efectos?.

La miro con odio. La odiaba por ser perfecta, la odia por sus encantadoras acciones, la odiaba por ser gentil y dulce, la odiaba por su bella voz, la odiaba por tocar bellas melodías junto a su piano, la odiaba por mirarlo, la odiaba por hablarle. Y más sobre todo, la odiaba por cambiarle su miserable vida inmortal.

Pero al decir que la odiaba, solo ocultaba la horrible realidad de su existencia.  
>La amaba, la amaba demasiado. Y al amarla, se destrozaba a sí mismo.<p>

Su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente, como si quisiera abandonar su cuerpo y desaparecer de él. Sus grandes y frías manos temblaban, sus ojos oscuros se encontraban cerrados, tratado de ocultar la realidad y llevarlo a su mundo de placeres. Y gotas saladas recorrían por su rostro.

Mientras el joven lloraba silenciosamente, oculto en una esquina, en la zona más escura de la habitación. La chica se encontraba durmiendo, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras soñaba con su amado.

— Soy un cobarde, una miseria, no valgo nada — pensaba el joven mientras se paraba y caminaba rumboa la cama de su amada — casi cometo un pecado — susurro mientras se paraba frente a la cama- te odio, eres una molestia- susurro mientras con sus dos manos agarraba el cuello de la joven — desearía que no existieras, que nunca te haya conocido — dijo con voz enfadada, mientras empezaba a poner más presión en sus manos — pero — aclaro mientras soltaba el cuello de la chica y tocaba con la pintas de sus dedos la mejillas de la joven — te amo, te amo demasiado, para convertirte en un monstruo como yo — susurro, mientras besaba su mejilla derecha delicadamente.

Camino rumbo hacia la ventana, la abrió y se subió en ella.

— Mañana será el día, el día que se definirá tú destinoy el mío — firmo el joven, antes de saltar.

Ese mismo día domingo, a la tarde…

Una hermosa joven se encontraba en el patio trasero de su hogar, mientras regaba las bellas flores que adornaban toda la zona y tarareaba una hermosa melodía.

— Sakura-san… Su padre la buscar — dijo una joven chica de cabellos castaños mientras hacia una reverencia.  
>— Por favor Ten-ten, no me reverencies, sabes perfectamente más que al ser una sirvienta, eres mi amiga- aclaro dulcemente mientras le sonreía — dile a mi padre, que ahora voy.<p>

— Claro Sakura-san — dijo decidida, mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su padre.

La chica de cabellos rosados suspiro, dejo las cosas delicadamente al suelo, miro dulcemente las flores y camino rumbo a la oficina de su padre.

— Padre, ¿me mando a buscar? — pregunto al joven tiernamente al llegar a la oficina.  
>— Claro hija — afirmo con voz decidida el hombre, mientras observaba como su hija se sentaba frete a él.<br>— ¿Qué pasa?  
>— Hoy, a la noche, habrá una fiesta de antifaz a tú nombre. Te tenemos una sorpresa.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dulce melodía

La oscuridad te la noche cubría todo el amplio cielo, miles de pequeñas estrellas destellaban claramente y la luna llena mostraba todo su resplandor.

- Madre, ya estoy lista- anunciaba la joven dentro de su habitación, con voz nerviosa.

- Claro hija, ven- aclaro la mujer mayor, de ojos azules y cabellos turquesas.

- Pero madre, ¿no crees que este vestido es muy demostrador?- pregunto sonrojada mientras habría la puerta y asomaba la cabeza.

- Sakura, sabes muy buen que esta fiesta es para ti-afirmo con vos firme mientras se acercaba a su hija- y ya tienes 16 años de edad, claramente ya eres lo suficiente mayorcita para saber que te estas convirtiendo en una mujer.

- Pero madre, creo que este vestido es muy… sexi- afirmo nerviosa, suspiro y luego a pasos lentos salió de su acogedor cuarto. Y se aproximó a su progenitora.

- Pero hija, si te ves bellísima- aclaro la mujer con voz dulce mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza y asentía con firmeza.

La chica de ojos verdes la miro nerviosa y se peino un poco sus largos y lacios cabellos rosas.

- Madre… Padre nunca me dijo sobre el motivo de esta fiesta- aclaro pensativamente, mientras observaba como la mujer se ponía nerviosa.

- Emmm, si no le dijo tu padre, muchos menos yo- dijo con vos triste mientras le daba la espalda a su hija y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la escaleras- vamos, que la fiesta ya comenzó- afirmo dulcemente mientras le sonreía- y no te olvides tu antifaz- le recordó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La joven solo suspiro, se puso su antifaz color rojo y camino detrás de su madre.

Al llegar a la escaleras, la chica de ojos color jade se sintió totalmente incomoda. Sentía que todas las miradas posaban sobre ella, entre ellas estaban las miradas lujuriosas y de envidia. Tembló un poco, tratándose de quitar los nervios que la envolvían. Y a pasos lentos, delicados y pausados comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

Pero, ¿como no mirarla así?, ella, solamente ella, iba provocadoramente sexi.

Usaba unas finas y delicadas sandalias tacón aguja color negro sus pequeños y delicados pies, un hermosos vestido rojo pasión, escotado y sin mangas, cubría su pequeño y escultural cuerpo. Y un pequeño antifaz color rojo con brillos ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

Si la gente antes pensaba que era linda, con pantalones y remeras. Ahora mismo, pensaran que es sumamente sexi con vestidos ajustados.

Sakura solo se dedicaba a bajar las escaleras, asegurándose de mirar- disimuladamente- los escalones. Para no caerse de lo nervios que tenia.

- Nunca mas en mi vida vuelvo a usar vestido- susurro la joven al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Miro por todos lados, tratando inútilmente de encontrar a una persona. Pero, al instante empezó a escuchar algunos aplausos, mas específicamente, en la biblioteca, donde principalmente se encontraba su piano.

- Um… ¿no será que?- dijo con vos alegre mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca…

- Joven, nos podría tocar una mas de sus bellas melodías?- pregunto una mujer mayor mientras le sonreía.

- Claro, seria un placer- afirmo el moreno mientras ponía en posición sus dedos para comenzar a tocar.

( .com/watch?v=Uw-8zeNj6aw&feature=related , aqui el link del video que tienen que ver para entender el fic =))

La joven al llegar sonrío tiernamente y le miro fijamente.

El joven al oírla entrar a la habitación, cerró los ojos y movía su cabeza al compás de la melodía.

La chica se acercó lentamente a pasos lentos al chico.

El solo se dedicaba a tocar lo más delicadamente posible, mientras su frío corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Ella toco con la punta sus dedos suavemente el piano y se sentó a su lado.

Le moreno solo se dedicaba a tocar el piano pausadamente. Dedicándosela a su amada, mientras miraba de en ves en cuando como la chica lo observaba.

La chica sonrío ampliamente, y un pequeño sonrojo comento a tocar también las teclas de amplio piano tranquilamente.

Juntos, con los ojos cerrados, expresando sus sentimientos. Tocaban melodiosamente al compás de la melodía. Sus corazones palpitaban y un pequeño cosquilleo recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Al terminar de tocar, todos aplaudieron alegres y sorprendidos al escuchar tan hermosa melodía.

Sasuke se paro, la miro seriamente, apretó los puños, dio media vuelta y se inclino hacia el público para luego irse a pasos apresurados.

- ¡Sasuke-san!- exclamo la joven mientras caminaba a pasos apresurados detrás de el.

El la azotea.

El moreno miraba las estrellas, mientras tobaba un poco de vino.

- Sasuke-san… ¿porque se a ido tan de repente?- pregunto la chica de cabellos rosas, mientras se paraba junto a él y miraba las estrellas.

- Porque no tenia nada más que hacer hay- afirmo con vos tranquila mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino.

- Ah, ¿pero no cree que hemos tocado muy bien?- pregunto alegre mientras lo observaba.

- Si, hemos tocado bien… pero, solo te falta un poco mas que aprender- mintió- hablando de otro tema… ¿no crees que hace mucho frío para ir vestida así señorita?

Las mejillas pálidas de la joven se tiñeron de color carmín, mientras con sus dos brazos trataba de cubrir sus pechos.

- Pero igual, te ves muy hermosa Sakura- aclaro con vos dulce mientras la observaba y le sonreía.

- Gracias- agradeció sonrojada, mientras también le sonreía.

- Pero, mas que hermosa… te ves muy sexi y provocativa- aclaro con voz sexi, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la joven- y mas ese amplio sonrojo, ¿sabias que te ves totalmente indefensa?.

- No sé de que me habla- susurro nerviosa, mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Con ese pequeño y ajustado vestido rojo, y esos tacos altos que te hacen ver como una mujer- se paro frente a ella- con los hombros descubierto y la piel suave- son la punta de sus dedos comenzó a tocar delicadamente la zona de los hombros- con los labios pintados de rojos, un rojo muy apasionante, casi como la sangre- se relamió sus labio- y con el cuello descubierto- comenzó a acercarse lentamente a esa zona- tan suave y largo- susurro mientras comenzaba a olerlo- que aroma tan dulce- afirmo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello- tiene tu sangre- afirmo pausadamente, mientras de le mordía ligeramente.

La joven solo suspiro, tratando torpemente de no emitir ningún gemido alguno. Y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Este… Sakura-san, su padre le llama. Dice que la quiere ver el salón principal- dijo con coz nerviosa la chica de cabellos castaños mientras lo observaba- disculpe Sasuke-san- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"Maldita", fue lo único que pudo pensar el moreno, mientras la miraba con odio.

- ¿Que querrá mi padre?- dijo dudosa la joven- disculpe Sasuke-san, me debo ir- hizo una reverencia y se despidió con la mano.

En el salón principal…

- Bueno, he de reunirlos a todos, para celebrar el compromiso de mi querida hija con…


	4. Chapter 4

El compromiso, un futuro perdido.

- Bueno, he de reunirlos a todos, para celebrar el compromiso de mi querida hija con…

Uchiha Sasuke, fue el único nombre que quiso escuchar la chica de cabellos rosas, medio atontada al escuchar sobre el tema de su reciente compromiso.

Pero…

- Hiuuga Neji.

No todo es tan bueno, como ella creía.

Los aplausos retumbaron por todo el salón, celebrando el compromiso de la única heredera de los Haruno. Mientras la nombrada, sentía que todo su mundo se destrozaba.

Una pequeña lágrima salada recorrió por su rostro, sus sueños y anhelos fueron destrozados. Quería ser doctora para ayudar a la gente enferma, quería viajar por todo el mundo junto con sus amigas, quería casarse a los 22 y tener hijos un tiempo después. Pero, principalmente, quería estar con Sasuke.

- Sasuke- pensó triste, mientras desesperadamente con la mirada, busco al recién nombrado.

Al no verlo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y con el corazón destrozado. Fue en busca de su amado.

20 minutos después, en la zona mas oscura de un callejón.

Quería olvidar el tema del compromiso de su amada, con el maldito Huuga. Quería olvidar lo que casi paso esa noche. Por no ser por la sirvienta de cabellos castaños, el casi iba a disfrutar el dulce y anhelado sabor de la sangre de su amada. Él era un maldito, un maldito sin lugar a dudas. No pensó en el mundo de soledad que le iba a provocar a la chica, no pensó en el mañana, y principalmente, no pensó en que ella lo odiara.

Al verla, con ere ajustado vestido rojo pasión, sus largas y perfectas piernas al descubierto, Sus delicados hombros pálidos, sus finos labios pintados de rojo, sus pequeños, pero perfectos pechos a medio ver. Para él, Era una vista muy sexi y placentera para contenerse.

La mujer excitada, solo gemía, más y más fuerte al ser penetrada por el ano. Desesperadamente se para y se aproximó a los labios del moreno, él, con asco, solo giro su rostro. La mujer al no concebir su objetivo, solo concluyo "solo es sexo, el solo quiere sexo", y ella no iba a poder negarle lo concluido, una, porque ella se encontraba muy activa sexualmente estos días, y la otra, era porque él era muy bueno al ser tan joven. Pego un grito al sentir como el joven, mientras la penetraba, apretujaba sus pechos.

Sasuke l solo pensaba, pero, no exactamente en el placer que tendría que sentir, si no, en los celos que sintió al ver como todos lo hombres la observaban, notoriamente, demostrando que la deseaban. Eso si, disfruto al verla entrar al salón, disfruto al sentirla sentarse a su lado, disfruto al escucharla tocar junto a el y sobre todo, disfruto al verla como le observaba y la sonreía tan gentilmente. Y el como un idiota, al terminar de tocar, la miro como si la odiara, se despidió de los espetadotes, y se fue enfadado al ver como al terminar de tocar, los hombres la miraban mas excitados.

Eso si, Sasuke Uchiha era muy celoso, demasiado celoso para su gusto. Y ella, su amada, solo era suya y de nadie más tenia el derecho de respirar su mismo aire.

Sakura. Pensó antes de sentir como la mujer llegaba al orgasmo y escuchaba como grito placenteramente.

Pero, el no llego al orgasmo, no llego al maldito orgasmo. Chasqueo la lengua, se acodo la ropa y se fue, dejando a la excitada mujer sentada en el suelo, sintiendo los escalofríos pre orgánicos. No la mordió, solo porque no le apetecía el asqueroso sabor de otra mujer, el solo deceaba el sabor de su amada.

Solo la deseaba a ella, solo amaba a la niña malditamente sexi que se encontraba en la fiesta, seguramente al lado de su comprometido, riendo serenamente. La odiaba. La odiaba al tenerlo como un maldito enamorado. Que al saber que la chica estaba comprometida, fue en busca de la primera mujer bella que le de placer. Pero, placer no tubo. Apretó los puños al pensar que por culpa de esa niña, nunca más podrá disfrutar del sexo.

En la fiesta…

- Sasuke- susurro triste la chica de ojos color jade, mientras miraba el cielo y tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

- Sakura-san – dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras le hacia una reverencia y le miraba apenada- perdóneme por haber interrumpido su encuentro con el joven Uchiha- se disculpo, mirando al suelo.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes- la reconforto con voz dulce la joven, mientras le sonería- ven, por favor- pidió gentilmente, mientras le hacia señas con sus manos para que se acercara.

La chica de ojos castaños solo asintió y se acerco hacia su amiga. Al estar frente a ella, se sorprendió al sentir como la abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro.

- por favor TenTen… no digas nada y solo abrázame- suplico triste, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba.

- Claro, Sakura - afirmo la sirvienta con voz dulce, mientras también la abrazaba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sakura solo se dedico a llorar silenciosamente, al pensar en su futuro junto a un hombre desconocido.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que la chica de ojos jade termino de descargar todas sus lágrimas saladas.

- Gracias TenTen- agradeció mientras lo observaba y sonreía.

- No fue nada- aclaro mientras también sonreía, y con sus manos, delicadamente limpiaba los restos de lagrimas expuestas en su rostro.

Pero, a los segundos, apareció el padre de Sakura, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sakura, hija. Te presento a tu prometido…Hiugga Neji…


End file.
